Flavor of the week
by Lilya
Summary: Al Ballo d'Addio ai Ragazzi del Settimo Anno qualcuno osserva con attenzione Virginia Weasley...


**Disclaimer:** Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley e tutti gli altri appartengono a J.K. Bowling. La canzone "Flavor of the week" appartiene agli American Hi-Fi. Non è proprio il genere di musica che si suona ad un ballo di fine anno, però il testo è molto adatto alla situazione…   

**Flavor of the week**

_She paints her nails and she don't know  
he's got her best friend on the phone  
she'll wash her hair  
his dirty clothes are all he gives to her  
and he's got posters on the wall  
of all the girls he wished she was  
and he's everything to her _

Alzando gli occhi dal suo bicchiere di Burrobirra la vide, bellissima come al solito anzi, ancora di più. Secondo Mary Pickford, la sua compagna di stanza, aveva occupato il bagno per ore e aveva sparpagliato i suoi vestiti per tutta la stanza – lei che di solito era così ordinata. Per un istante, Draco desiderò ardentemente che avesse fatto tutto quello per _lui_ anziché per quell'altro idiota a cui non sarebbero bastati un altro paio d'occhiali per accorgersi di lei.  

_her boyfriend, he don't know  
anything about her  
he's too stoned, Nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
she's just the flavor of the week_

Perché si ostinava a cercare di attirare l'attenzione di quell'imbecille che non vedeva oltre il suo naso? E dire che per attirare la _sua_ attenzione non aveva bisogno di fare nulla: né di bei vestiti, né di una nuova pettinatura. Bastava soltanto…Lei.

_it's Friday night and she's all alone  
he's a million a miles away  
she's dressed to kill  
the tv's on  
he's connected to the sound  
and he's got pictures on the wall  
of all the girls he's loved before  
and she knows all his favorite songs_

_her boyfriend, he don't know  
anything about her  
he's too stoned, Nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
she's just the flavor of the week _

_yeah! _

Era semplicemente adorabile nel suo abito da cerimonia del colore della prima erba che spuntava nei prati a Primavera. I suoi capelli rossi, di una tonalità più calda e meno squillante di quelli dei fratelli, risplendevano come rame antico. E quell'idiota al suo fianco non faceva altro che parlare di Quidditch con il suo migliore amico, il quale peraltro non si era nemmeno accorto che la sua ragazza si era stufata di aspettarlo ed era andata a ballare con un ragazzo di Tassorosso. Lei invece non si era mossa, restava ferma al suo posto come un soldato coraggioso…No, quello del soldato non era esattamente il paragone che stava cercando. Come una giovane Penelope che attende il ritorno di Odisseo…Il quale però si era fatto incantare dalla sirena del Quidditch e non aveva intenzione di tornare sulla Terra tanto presto. 

_her boyfriend, he don't know  
anything about her  
he's too stoned, he's too stoned  
he's too stoned, he's too stoned _

_her boyfriend, he don't know  
anything about her  
he's too stoned, Nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
she's just the flavor of the week _

_yeah she's the flavor of the week_

Che nervi gli faceva venire quando lo vedeva comportarsi così! Che diamine, ma un po' di cavalleria non gliel'avevano insegnata? La voglia che aveva di ballare gliela si leggeva negli occhi, se soltanto l'avesse degnata di uno sguardo…E lui, che si sentiva bruciare dalla voglia di ballare con lei, di stringerla tra le braccia, era costretto a tirarsi indietro ancora una volta, a restare in disparte a guardare mentre un'altra delle sue fan glielo portava via, costretto a guardare mentre lei restava ritta in piedi e li guardava andar via con gli occhi blu pieni di lacrime che non avrebbe pianto, le mani strette sul vestito mentre guardava Odisseo venire rapito da un'altra sirena, un'altra Nausicaa o Calipso o qualunque fosse il suo nome…Draco Malfoy bevve la sua Burrobirra in un solo sorso e mise giù il bicchiere. Al diavolo mormorò. Attraverso il salone e un attimo dopo era davanti a lei. Posso aver l'onore di questo ballo, Virginia?. Bene, l'aveva detto, e che tutta la casa di Grifondoro lo venisse pure a cercare e facesse del suo peggio. Virginia lo guardò e sbatté le palpebre una volta. Due. Tre. Poi sorrise come solo lei sapeva fare: Perché no?. Si diressero insieme verso la pista da ballo e a costo di usare uno degli esecrati luoghi comuni, Draco pensò che se era un sogno non voleva essere svegliato.

_she makes me breathe_

Fine 


End file.
